


kiss and kill

by allydia (emck)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emck/pseuds/allydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia has a nightmare when allison’s sleeping over</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss and kill

**Author's Note:**

> warning for mentions of ptsd and murder.
> 
> set post season 2

It’s three weeks since Jackson nearly died when Lydia comes to her, a bright smile plastered across her face, and suggests a sleepover. They’ve barely spoken in weeks and she’s surprised, given that she’d been convinced their friendship fallen apart just like everything else in her life. But Lydia’s talking away, throwing out somewhat clichéd phrases like ‘getting back to normal’ and ‘putting the past in the past’ with such intensity that Allison can’t help but find herself convinced.

Allison’s never actually had a sleepover before, and doesn’t quite know what to expect when she shows up to Lydia’s house with her sleeping bag and a backpack filled with clothes and toiletries and cheesy chick flicks on dvd just before dark. Her mom’s out of town, Lydia explains as she opens the door, and so they’ve got the whole place to themselves. She pulls Allison into the kitchen, puts her to work on the popcorn, and disappears to set things up in the living room.

They spend the night in front of the tv, watching legally blonde and clueless and three other movies that blur together in a whirl of bright colours and peppy pop songs. It’s not long before they fall asleep, Lydia curled up on the couch and Allison on the floor, tucked into her sleeping bag. The movie’s still playing when she closes her eyes, and the dull noise lulls her to sleep.

 

She wakes up to screaming. Lydia’s sitting bolt upright, a look of pure terror on her face, and it’s as if she doesn’t even know where she is. Allison shakes her, trying to snap her back into reality, and after a moment Lydia looks at her, awareness clear in her eyes.

“I’m fine,” she insists before Allison has the chance to say anything.

“How long has this been happening?” Allison asks, instead of contradicting her. She isn’t fine, anyone could see that, but there’s no point in arguing with her about it. Lydia just rolls her eyes at her, as if she’s completely stupid.

“How long do you think?” she says, and Allison shudders, realising just how bad things are. “It’s not a big deal, okay.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asks, and receives another eye-roll in return. “I’m sorry, Lydia,” she whispers, and Lydia scoffs at her.

“I’m completely aware of who’s to blame here, and it isn’t you, Allison,” she says sharply.

“I - ,” she begins, but Lydia interrupts her before she has a chance to say anything.

“I forgave you for lying to me weeks ago, Allison. It wasn’t easy, but I realised that there was no point in hating everyone who tried to protect me. And besides, I hate him enough to make up for the rest of you.” Silence falls between them, and Allison isn’t quite sure what to say. If anyone has the right to hate Peter Hale, it’s certainly Lydia. She knows the feeling well; after Kate’s murder she had hated him, and still does now. He killed her aunt, and hurt her best friend so much that she’ll never forgive him.

“What if he was gone?” she asks quietly, the idea forming slowly in her mind. Lydia looks up at her, stunned.

“What do you mean, gone?” she says, clearly intrigued.

“I mean what if we killed him,” she replies, just saying the words out loud sending a thrill running through her. “We could do it, you know. You’re the smartest person I know, and I’ve been trained to hunt werewolves my whole life. If anyone could do it, we could.”

“I love you,” is Lydia’s enthusiastic reply, and before Allison can even begin to process her words they’re kissing, hard and violent and passionate. “I love you,” Lydia whispers again against her lips, and Allison can’t help but smile.

“I love you too,” she whispers back, and then they’re kissing again and she can’t really think about anything else.

They spend the rest of the night planning a murder and making out, and Allison goes home the next day wondering if that’s how all sleepovers end up.


End file.
